


You've Changed

by sh0uto111



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, mentions coran/allura, mentions other paladins, mentions s6 spoilers, soft emotions, soft short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0uto111/pseuds/sh0uto111
Summary: 2 Chapters of 2 soft boys talking emotions





	You've Changed

Team Voltron, yet again, had been traveling to neighboring planets in their current solar system to settle diplomatic plans. This time, the group had landed on a planet rich in both wealth and beauty, the mass of rock covered in greenery and colorful flowers. Each paladin, Coran and Allura too, occupied their own room to spend the night. True, it had only been a week or two since the Castle of Lions, his first home, had been virtually destroyed. So much had happened since he joined with the Blades two years prior, it’s almost routine for Keith to get lost in his thoughts. 

 

He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he was sure that it was a ridiculous time to be tossing around the bed refusing sleep. His body was aching and was keeping him awake, something that seemed like it was happening more frequently. An hour into his itchy sleeplessness, he was standing vertical. Given up on sleep, the boy picked up his classic dark tee, and tugged it on over his mass of dark fluff. Keith walked down the hall, the dark pathway dully lit by a light at the end of it. He walked into the extensive kitchen, bare feet patting against the tile flooring. The wearied boy flicked on the light, which revealed a figure standing at the kitchen counter. Immediately responding to the blinding ceiling light, Lance turned from his spot at the counter. It’d looked like he’d been putting together a concoction of foods to stash away in his bedroom for a break-of-dawn snack.

 

“...What are you doing this early?” Keith asked lazily, knowing that his question would reciprocate back to his own predicament of standing in the kitchen of an alien castle at 3 A.M. 

 

Once he figured out who’d flickered on the overhead light, Lance’s eyes fixed back on his plate of foods instead of at the drowsy Keith standing at the kitchen’s entrance. Lance was lazily dressed in a wrinkled hoodie and a loose pair of blue boxer-shorts, coffee-colored hair in a craze. Basically, a whole cutie. “I kept getting hungry, so I found all this. Why are you up?” He knew that Keith had rummaged through the Castle of Lion’s refrigerator plenty of times at the crack of dawn before, he wasn’t sure he needed to ask.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Keith replied in short, his voice kept lull. He felt the aura of the room shift awkwardly without a further reply from Lance. With an attempt to salvage the atmosphere between them, he spoke again. “Are you staying up for long?”

 

Lance kept his eyes centered on his hands, working with a knife to cut up bits of fruit. “Yeah, a little bit. Why?”

 

Keith wasn’t sure what to say, it seemed like he never did. But regardless, he kept on. “Could I go back to the room with you? I mean, eating might help me sleep.” Keith stiffened up, convinced that what he said could be taken stangely. In honesty, his hesitation to ask wasn’t because this was Lance. It was because this was the first time he’d reached out to anyone since Shiro came back. He didn’t know if he asked because he was lonely or knew it would do him good to talk, but he went through with it. 

 

Lance, caught aghast, looked up from his project and to the boy standing across from him near the lightswitch. “Seriously? I mean, yeah man, sure..” Lance himself wasn’t sure how to reply. He knew that Keith had been caught up in the Blades and Shiro coming back and Krolia, but he didn’t guess that he’d be the one Keith went to. 

Picking his platter of fruits and other assorted foods up from the countertop, he and Keith tiptoed through the castle halls until reaching Lance’s assigned room. 

 

The room was dark, just bright enough to make out each other’s faces and scattered silhouettes of figures in the room. The two sat cross-legged on the bed, both picking at bits of food here and there. Lance made the first move on starting a conversation. “So, like, you haven’t wanted to talk or anything before...is somethin’ up?” 

 

Keith looked up from the platter and gulped down a mouthful of sugary fruit. Without overdoing it, Keith responded truthfully. “I guess I just haven’t felt myself in awhile, I thought it would help.”

 

The brunet pondered on his words before speaking. It was a little strange for someone, let alone Keith, to approach him upfront. Lance’s eyes centered on his teammate, scanning his features. His gaze appeared softer than it usually was, thick eyebrows lax instead of knitted into a frown. “...So, a lot’s been going on, huh? Like, you and your mom and everything.” 

 

A gentle smile arose on Keith’s face, and an image of Krolia flickered into his head. He remembered the time spent with his mother, and the bittersweet feeling it gave him to be beside her after his whole life spent without a mom. Although he was starting to feel more whole with his mother in his life, a barren feeling still remained in his heart. He guessed this feeling was why he was there, sitting across from Lance. 

 

“Yeah, it’s...been a lot.” Keith’s voice was light, nearly blissful. Yet, the warm smile that he wore dimmed, and his gaze turned solemn. Lance noticed this change, and tentatively spoke up. It was a sight rarely seen by Lance himself, but he supposed it wasn’t uncommon for Keith to look somber. “Is anything wrong that you wanted to come in here and talk about?”

 

Earnest blue-grey eyes flicked away from Lance and found security locked onto a silhouette of a lamp across the room. “I guess..I don’t really know. It’s hard to explain, Lance.” Keith said, toning it as if the younger boy across from him wouldn’t perceive his explanation. The truth is, he wasn’t looking for somebody to relate to. He wanted to be heard. He wanted to be comforted, with a hand to hold onto through his sadness. Lance couldn’t understand. 

 

“Go ahead, shoot. I’m all ears.” Lance set his plate of late night snacks aside and sat up, centering his focus onto Keith. Three years ago he couldn’t even imagine sitting in the same vicinity as the boy in front of him. But it felt different now. 

 

Both of their emotions have been pulled apart and strained, then put back together. Before Lance could notice it, he was maturing. That boy will never lose his goofiness that makes him him, but he’s grown; developed into someone that’s on the frontlines protecting the universe. Lance, with taking on these new responsibilities, has also gained confusing emotions. Emotions towards Allura, himself, and the team. Often, he feels that he may not be the one best fit for his position on the team. Some days he could point out a thousand mistakes he’s made. Lance carries these burdens, and yet, can still make his team smile. 

 

Keith hesitated. Why now? Why should he talk to Lance about something like this? Why be in the room at all? He considers making an excuse to leave, pick himself up and get back to his own room. But, for some reason or another, that feels like an easy way out. Ever since he was little he has been alone. Without a mother, and a father killed in a fire, he was tossed from guardian to guardian and never felt the embrace of a home. That was of course, before he met Shiro. Even with Takashi’s help, it’s taken this long for him to see what he’d been blind to for so long. He was beginning to see the beauty in life, in the people around him, himself, and now Lance. 

 

Three years ago they couldn’t even imagine sitting in the same vicinity as the boy in front of each other.

 

But it felt different now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this mainly for myself, but I haven't written a fic in a few years so I thought I should put it out there^^


End file.
